This invention relates to an emergency eye and face wash fountain assembly which can be attached to a conventional sink faucet. Such fountains which comprise a pair of flushing nozzles are in common use in laboratories and factories, and any work areas where there is any risk or eye and/or face damage due to the presence of corrosive or irritating materials. Wash fountains are usually legal requirements for employee safety in such establishments.
Various types of eye fountains are known and in common use. For example, an attachable apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,829. Separate fountains with integral spray nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,251, 3,629,876 and 3,413,660.